Alianzas inesperadas
by Preciossa
Summary: Una discusión puede hacer que todo cambie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

A medida que Ash, Misty y Brock caminaban, no se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy cerca de donde el Team Rocket estaba comiendo.

El pequeño claro estaba oscuro y cubierto de maleza, pero esto no molestó al tró que estaba sentado en un tronco, sin entusiasmo, viendo el fuego arder.

- Entonces ¿cuál es el plan para mañana?-preguntó James tratando de romper el incómodo silencio.

Meowth lo miró, pero Jessie miraba las llamas.

- Creo que vamos a intentar robar a Pikachu de nuevo.-Meowth saltó del tronco y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

- ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó James.

- A dar un paseo. No es necesario que me esperes, James.-dijo Meowth antes de desaparecer entre la maleza.

James se cruzó de brazos.

- No soy tan mala compañía.-dijo haciendo un mohín. Después se giró hacia Jessie.-¿Qué hace Meowth cuando pasea?

- No lo sé.-respondió Jessie.-Tal vez debamos seguirle un día y averiguarlo.

James esbozó una sonrisa, aprobando la idea. El silencio se apoderó de ellos una vez más y James pareció incómodo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer mañana?-preguntó James.

- Creo que vamos a hacer lo que dice Meowth.

- Yo no quiero despegar de nuevo.-se quejó James.-La última vez, aterricé sobre una roca.

Jessie parecía molesta.

- No habríamos perdido si las cosas no se hubieran complicado.

Jessie cruzó las piernas y esperó a que James respondiese.

- ¡Hey!-dijo James indignado.-De todas formas hubiésemos perdido. No hice nada malo.

- ¡Sí, lo hiciste!-espetó Jessie.-¿No te acuerdas? Primero te olvidaste de las palas, asique no pudimos cavar el agujero y luego te olvidaste de la red con la que atraparíamos a Pikachu. Y después...-Jessie levantaba un dedo por cada queja.-...tu maldito pokemon planta no evolucionó. ¡Es inútil! ¡Nunca ganaremos!

Wobbufet salió de su pokeball y saludó, lo que hizo enfurecer más a Jessie.

- ¡Vuelve a tu pokeball!-ordenó Jessie.

Wobbufet obedeció y James y Jassie volvieron a quedarse solos. Esta vez, la tensión era palpable.

- No fue mi culpa.-dijo James después de un tiempo.-No puedes culparme de que nunca ganemos. A veces también es culpa tuya.

James la miró con tristeza, con ganas de terminar esta discusión, pero al mismo tiempo, quería defenderse.

Jassie lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Entonces dime cómo podíamos haber ganado.-dijo Jessie.-Vamos, te he dado mis razones, ahora dame las tuyas.

James sólo miró hacia abajo. Pensaba que esto había ido demasiado lejos y no quería enfurecerla más. Deseó haberse callado desde el principio.

Jessie esperaba una respuesta, pero cuando vio la expresión herida de James, se detuvo. ¿Por qué lo había pagado con él? James no había hecho nada.

Jessie se sentía culpable. Pero se dijo que cada uno tiene que desahogarse con alguien. Entonces miró hacia el suelo. ¿Por qué había tenido que desahogarse con James? Tal vez se había pasado.

- Lo siento, Jessie.

Las palabras desgarraron a Jessie y se levantó. James la miró alarmado.

- ¿Dónde..?-preguntó James, pero Jessie lo interrumpió.

- Voy a dar un paseo.

Jessie estaba empezando a comprender a Meowth. Tal vez le ayudaría a ordenar sus pensamientos.

James puso su mano sobre su brazo.

- No, Jessie, no te vayas. No era mi intención enfurecerte, de verdad.

Jessie le miró fijamente y luego miró hacia delante.

- No es por ti. Deja que me vaya.

James la soltó de mala gana. Jessie sabía que debía haber sido un poco más reconfortante, pero, simplemente, no estaba en su personalidad hacerlo. No habría sabido por dónde empezar.

James miraba con ojos asustados cómo Jessie se marchaba tensa. Después de que se fuera, se sentó y puso las manos sobre su rostro.

¿Por qué no podía hacer nada bien?

Ahora estaba solo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Jessie suspiró y se levantó. Decidió que ya era hora de regresar con James y disculparse. No tenía sentido que se sentase aquí, meditando por más tiempo. No serviría de nada en su situación.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese incorporarse, notó una extraña sombra ante ella. Podía decir que era de una persona joven, pero todavía no sabía quién era. No podía ver sus ojos y tenía una sensación extraña, como si pudiesen ver a través de ella.

- ¿Quién eres?-exigió Jessie.

¿Y si había estado allí todo el rato?

La persona dio un paso hacia ella en la oscuridad y Jessie lo reconoció de inmediato.

- Ah, eres tú.-dijo medio enfadada y medio aliviada. Ash la miró, evaluándola. Jessie se levantó y se cruzó de brazos.-Bueno, ahora que estás aquí, me voy.

Había dejado a sus pokémon con James y no había manera de que pudiese ganar una batalla.

- Puedo acompañarte, si quieres.

* * *

Misty había dejado a Brock hace un rato. No parecía especialmente interesado en acompañarla a buscar a Ash cuando podía quedarse con un montón de chicas lindas en la playa, por lo que lo había dejado y se había llevado a Pikachu con ella. Pero después de un tiempo, hasta el Pokémon se había cansado de caminar en círculos sin objetivo y también la había dejado.

Murmuró amargamente cuando volvió a tropezarse.

El bosque estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, salvo por el ocasional crujido de las hojas o la llamada ocasional de algún Pokémon que la hacía sentirse aun más aislada.

Un zumbido atrapó a Misty con la guardia baja. Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a un Beedrill revolotear entre los espacios de las hojas. Su corazón casi se detuvo y, cuando se disponía a pensar con claridad otra vez, se encontró con que estaba corriendo a gran velocidad por una dirección aleatoria. Y, de repente, estaba en el suelo. ¿Se habría caído? Misty levantó la vista para ver con qué se había caído. Pero no era un qué, sino un quién.

- James.-dijo levantándose.

James sacudió algunas hojas de su sucio uniforme.

- No pasa nada.-murmuró y luego la miró.-¡Eres tú!

- Tengo un nombre.-dijo ella enfadada.-Es Misty.

- Sí, sí.-James la hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara.-Tengo que irme.

- ¡Está bien!-gritó Misty.

Esto fue el colmo para ella y se dirigió de nuevo al Centro Pokémon. Ash tendría que esperar.

Unos 15 minutos después, se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando por el mismo lugar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no recordaba la dirección por la que había huído cuando escapó del Beedrill. Suspiró y se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol, preguntándose qué debía hacer.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, el sonido de hojas crujiendo llamó su atención. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Se quedó sin aliento cuando apareció James.

- James.-dijo por segunda vez.

James se detuvo y la miró con expresión esperanzada.

- ¿Jessie?-preguntó, pero después su rostro se ensombreció.-Oh, eres tú.

Él la miró y Misty frunció el ceño, decepcionada. No quería pasar más tiempo con él, pero quería volver al centro. Parecía que él sabía moverse por ese bosque, asique le preguntó si sabía el camino hacia el centro. James se echó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?

- Tal vez, allí encuentres a Jessie.-ofreció Misty.

James la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba buscando a Jessie?

- Porque no estáis juntos.

James la miró, pensativo.

_"Tal vez Jessie se perdió como esta imbécil pelirroja y terminó en el Centro Pokémon. Tal vez me está esperando allí porque tiene un plan para robarlos a todos."_

James sonrió.

- ¡Deja de mirarme así!-gritó Misty.

Su gritó sacó a James de su ensueño de robar todos los pokémon y la miró.

- Está bien, está bien. Te llevaré hasta allí. Pero sólo porque yo también me dirijo hacia allí.

Misty se levantó.

- Bien.

En verdad, Misty no era su preferida. Se parecía mucho a Jessie en algunos aspectos, pero en otros aspectos, todavía era una buena chica. Probablemente, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, no la habría mostrado el camino para regresar. James recordó un par de veces en las que Misty le había ayudado y esto era lo menos que podía hacer.

- Entonces...-comenzó James.-¿Qué ha llevado a una niñata como tú hasta aquí?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Mi nombre es Misty y no es asunto tuyo.

- Está bien, Misty.-respondió James poniendo un énfasis especial en su nombre.

Misty caminó rápidamente por delante de él, ignorándolo, olvidándose de que James la estaba ayudando a orientarse. James la alcanzó y Misty apartó la mirada.

- Ya casi estamos allí.-dijo James.

- ¡No trates de robar nada!-respondió Misty.

Pero cuando llegaron allí, no había ni rastro de Ash ni de Jessie. Cuando James se disponía a regresar al bosque, una moto de policía se detuvo a su lado.

- Te conozco.-dijo una agente Mara.-Eres miembro del Team Rocket ¿no es así? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Vas a robar algún Pokémon?

- ¡Está conmigo!-dijo Misty de repente.

Incluso si se trataba de James, no podía sentarse y ver a la agente Mara interrogarlo cuando era evidente que todavía no había hecho nada. Lo agarró del brazo y lo apartó de la agente. Pronto, estuvieron de pie junto a la entrada del bosque del que acababan de salir. James la miró con los ojos atormentados.

- Gracias.-dijo James lentamente, como si formar esas palabras fuera una carga. Retrocedió un paso y la miró por encima del hombro.-De verdad...gracias.

Entonces, lo siguiente que supo era que James se había alejado de ella corriendo a gran velocidad. Pasado un tiempo, Misty también se fue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

James tropezó en el claro y cayó de rodillas. Miraba hacia el frente, con la mirada vacía. Era el mismo lugar en el que Jessie y él habían estado hacía un rato, ahora parecía una eternidad. Recordó dolorosamente la última discusión. No había ido a buscarla. Si él se hubiera callado en lugar de discutir con ella, no lo habría dejado y sabría dónde estaría ahora.

Todo estaría bien.

¿Donde podría estar? ¿Por qué no se había puesto en contacto con él?

- Es verdad.-dijo James suavemente y despacio.-Es mi culpa que se haya marchado. Lo que significa...-se atragantó con sus palabras y sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Inhaló temblorosamente y miró hacia el cielo, empezaba a anochecer. Sabiendo que si empezaba a culparse ahora no podría detenerse, se forzó a pensar de otra manera.-Jessie es fuerte. Quiere que también yo lo sea.

Pero no importa cuanto lo intensase, la imagen de Jessie aparecía en su mente una y otra vez y un terrible dolor surgió de su interior. Apretó los dientes y miró fijamente hacia adelante, intentando desesperadamente mantener la calma, pero no podía. Dejó escapar un sollozo y luego se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Se limpió los ojos, respirando entrecortada e irregularmente. Finalmente se rindió, agachó la cabeza y lloró.

Seguía de la misma manera cuando Meowth lo encontró. Meowth lo miró sorprendido y luego se precipitó hacia delante.

- ¿Qué te pasa, James?

James no respondió, tan sólo estiró los brazos y envolvió a Meowth en un abrazo. Meowth se tensó por unos instantes y luego se relajó. James estaba tratando de explicarse, en vano, el bloqueo emocional de su mente se había vuelto demasiado espeso para permitirle formar palabras coherentes. Meowth entendió la palabra Jessie y de repente, llegó a la conclusión de que esto tenía que ver con algo que Jessie había dicho mientras él estaba ausente.

- Escucha, James.-dijo lamiéndose una pata.-Sé que a veces parece que ninguno de nosotros somos importantes para ella, pero te aseguro que realmente no es así, sólo quiere que no notes que en verdad le importas. Confía en mí, vamos a capturar a Pikachu y Jessie volverá.

Esto no hizo más que volver más histérico a James. Meowth estaba confundido.

- ¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó Meowth y tuvo que repetirlo un par de veces más hasta que James consiguió calmarse.

Incluso cuando se calmó, James seguía sin hablar. Se sentó y parpadeó lentamente, sin molestarse en limpiarse las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

- ¡Deja de llorar!-exclamó Meowth de repente, aprensivo.

Generalmente, James nunca actuaba de esta manera y eso que él lloraba casi todos los días. Meowth sabía que algo andaba mal y tenía que ver con Jessie.

- Dime lo que está pasando.-dijo Meowth con seriedad.

James levantó la cabeza e hizo un breve contacto visual y luego comenzó a hablar, sus palabras entrecortadas por los sollozos que invadieron su cuerpo. Meowth tuvo que instarle a hablar varias veces, pero su paciencia mereció la pena y se enteró de toda la historia. Al principio, Meowth se quedó atónito, incapaz de utilizar la lógica para formar palabras.

La noche era silenciosa, salvo por los gimoteos ocasionales de James. Entonces, Meowth se enfadó.

- ¿Dónde puede estar?-exigió.-Jessie no conoce a nadie aquí salvo a nosotros y a los niñatos del Pikachu, pero no puede estar con ellos ¡somos enemigos! ¿Dónde estará?

James negó con la cabeza.

- Es mi culpa...

Meowth se resistió a la tentación de arañarle la cara. Cualquier cosa valía la pena para que se recompusiera. Sentir preocupación por su compañera es natural y necesario, pero a Meowth no le gustaba el aspecto extrañamente vacío en el rostro de su compañero, carente de voluntad o deseos. Retrocediendo un paso, Meowth se giró, queriendo dirigirse una vez más al claro.

- ¿A dónde vas?

La voz de James sonaba desesperada y Meowth se estremeció ligeramente. Pero tenía que estar solo por un tiempo, era la única manera en la que podía pensar.

- Por favor, no te vayas.

- Regresaré, James.

- No.-James estaba llorando otra vez.-No te vayas también, Meowth...no puedo soportarlo.

Meowth se irritó ligeramente, pero la lástima se apoderó de él.

- Sólo quiero dar un paseo, James...

Se detuvo al notar el terror absoluto que apareció en el rostro de James.

- Es igual que lo que sucedió hace un rato...me dejarás y...

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Tienes que recomponerte, James!

Meowth observó como los hombros tensos de James se relajaron. James parecía tan abatido...

- Está bien...-dijo James con cansancio.-Estoy cansado...me voy a dormir.

Meowth se quedó un rato mientras observaba a James arrastarse lentamente hasta su viejo saco de dormir. Sabía que James estaba preocupado y que necesitaba saber si Jessie estaba bien. Pero ahora necesitaba pensar. Asique se dio la vuelta y caminó sigilosamente, desapareciendo en las oscuras sombras del bosque.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Aunque era de noche, todavía era temprano y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo aterciopelado, oscureciéndolo. La luna estaba llena y daba suficiente luz para que Misty viera el exterior a través de su ventana.

Estaba preocupada por la desaparición de Jessie y Ash.

_"Todavía no hay señales de Ash." _Pensó Misty con ansiedad poniendo su mano sobre el cristal y mirando hacia la calle vacía. Pasado un tiempo, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, hacia el salón. La voz de Brock la detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó sentándose en su sofá. Sosteniendo a su Vúlpix.

Misty lo miró dubitativa.

- Quiero saber dónde está Ash. Porqué ha desaparecido así, sin decirnos nada.-explicó Misty.

Brock no estaba en desacuerdo con ella, tenía la esperanza de que su amigo regresaría. Misty no quería provocar una discusión, sólo quería encontrar a Ash antes de que se metiese en problemas.

- Es muy tarde, Misty. Tal vez debería ir contigo.-se ofreció Brock.

- No, está bien. Tienes que quedarte y cuidar de Pikachu.-dijo Misty girando el pomo de la puerta.-Volveré pronto. No iré lejos.

- Está bien.-respondió Brock mientras Misty salía.

Aunque a Brock no le gustaba que Misty fuese sola, ella parecía decidida. Él había sospechado que había algo entre sus dos compañeros y sabía que era demasiado pronto para que los dos lo admitiesen, pero también sabía que lo que sentían era tan fuerte que tanto Ash como Misty podían sentirlo.

Brock sonrió un poco.

No iba a discutir, pero pensaba que hacían buena pareja. Después de todo, si ahora podían soportar estar juntos a cada momento, en el futuro no habría nada que pudiese separarlos. Prácticamente sabían todo lo que tenían que saber sobre el otro.

Por supuesto, siempre existía la posibilidad de que alguno de ellos se enamorase de una persona diferente, pero Brock lo dudaba.

* * *

Misty estaba pensando en Jessie, reviviendo todos sus encuentros, sus peleas y en las veces que se ayudaron mutuamente.

Se limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Secretamente, deseó que apareciera pronto.

Abrazándose a sí misma, Misty se sintió tonta por no haber cogido una chaqueta. Hacía frío y había empezado a temblar. La oscuridad parecía abalanzarse sobre ella y las sombras podían ser fácilmente confundidas con cualquier cosa que su imaginativa mente quisiera.

Tenía pánico. En el bosque podían acechar malas personas, además de Pokémon salvajes que podían atacarla cuando quisieran. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado eso por alto? Su miedo aumentaba. Avanzó otro paso y miró a su alrededor. De repente, todo parecía extraño y engañoso. No importaba hacia donde se girase, se sentía como si alguien la fuese a agarrar por detrás.

Ahora, lo único que quería era regresar al hotel, pero también entendía que Ash estaba en peligro y que podría haberle sucedido algo. Lentamente y con vacilación, se adentró más en el bosque.

La maleza bloqueaba casi toda la luz. Misty apenas podía ver a dos metros por delante de ella y cada vez estaba más aterrorizada. Contemplando seriamente regresar dónde estaba Brock, sano y salvo, casi no notó los suaves pero desafiantes gemidos humanos al pisar algo blando y acolchado, ciertamente no era una rama.

Alguien estaba allí, a su lado. Tragó con nerviosismo. Su visión nítida aumentaba momentaneamente y el pánico surgía de su interior. Se dio cuenta de una fogata apagada a su derecha. Una persona había estado aquí hace poco. El terror se apoderó de ella al pensar que podrían ser asaltadores, tal vez, incluso, violadores o asesinos.

Y ella era la presa.

La persona murmuró algo inaudible y abrió la cremallera de un saco de dormir. Misty quería correr. Todos sus instintos la decían que lo hiciera, pero se quedó allí, con la respiración entrecortada y rápida. Le pareció ver una mano buscando algo a tientas y después escuchó un fuerte chasquido. La luz de una linterna se encendió ante sus ojos y sus manos cubrieron su rostro mientras gritaba desesperadamente.

- ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!

La linterna cayó al suelo y se quedó allí, iluminando las hojas y las ramas. Misty se quedó en su misma posición vulnerable pero defensiva, esperando que la atacasen. Bajó sus brazos lentamente al oír que alguien estaba sollozando.

A pesar de que todos sus instintos la decían que corriese, algo la detuvo y escuchaba, lo que, con seguridad, era una persona llorando en su saco de dormir.

- Umm...

Misty vaciló, sintiéndose confusa y no estando segura de qué decir en una situación como esta. Reuniendo un coraje que no tenía, avanzó entre los obstáculos hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para agarrar la linterna. Después, alumbró al misterioso personaje y casi se cayó hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta de su identidad.

- ¡James!-exclamó, por lo que tenía que haber sido la tercera vez ese día.

¿Cómo lo había encontrado? No lo sabía. Pero se sentía aliviada al saber que él se encontraba aquí y que no era ningún violador ni asesino. Honestamente, de alguna manera no creía que fuese a hacerla daño.

Sin embargo, parecía que James no la estaba prestando atención mientras lloraba sobre su almohada. Una ola de compasión se apoderó de ella y se arrodilló junto a él.

- Yo...si hay algo que pueda hacer...-dijo, sin saber cómo hacer para que se sintiese mejor.

Sabía que James estaba afectado por la desaparición de Jessie. Misty se sintió avergonzada, pero al menos quería decirle algo. No se sentiría bien si lo dejase allí solo.

Los sollozos de James se detuvieron abruptamente y giró la cabeza. Misty miró sus ojos verdes húmedos y él se acomodó a una mejor posición.

- No voy a hacerte daño.-susurró James.

- Nunca dije que lo hicieras.-respondió Misty, preguntándose porqué la hablaba de esa manera.

No creía que James la fuese a hacer daño, porque había tenido muchas oportunidades para hacerlo y, hasta ahora, se había conformado con intentarla robar los Pokémon. Sabía que no era un mal chico y que entre robar Pokémon y las violaciones o asesinatos había un gran paso.

- Dijiste que no te hiciera daño.-dijo James con la misma voz monótona.

Misty nunca lo había escuchado hablar así antes. Carecía de cada pedacito de elegancia y melodrama que había visto en él en cada encuentro. Ahora, tan sólo parecía...vacío.

- Pensé que eras un violador.-dijo Misty.-Tenía pánico, eso es todo.

James exhaló bruscamente y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Misty se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de no llorar. Se acercó más a él y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo y colocando la cabeza de James sobre sus hombros.

- Puedes llorar si quieres.-dijo Misty.

Durante unos minutos, todo estaba tranquilo y Misty se preguntó si James la habría oído. Segundos después, James habló.

- Meowth se ha marchado y no sé donde está.-tartamudeó James una vez más.

- ¿Se ha marchado?-preguntó asombrada.

Meowth y James parecían tener una buena relación. ¿Por qué Meowth se habría ido?

- Sí.-susurró James.

Él la miró sin saber porqué la decía esto. Pero estaba desesperado por hablar con alguien. Ahora que Jessie y Meowth se habían ido, estaba solo y todas las emociones que sentía le abrumaban.

- Pero ¿por qué?-preguntó Misty.

- No lo sé.-respondió James dolorosamente.-Me desperté y ya no estaba conmigo.

James pareció perder la fuerza para sentarse y apoyó todo el peso sobre sus hombros. Misty suspiró y le miró.

- Tranquilo, James.

Pero James no la miró a los ojos.

- Tal vez se haya ido por mi culpa.

Misty tragó saliva e hizo que James la mirase a los ojos. Intentaba no ruborizarse, ahora no era el momento.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

James le explicó todo a Misty, pero ella no comprendía la relación que el Team Rocket tenía entre ellos, pero lo escuchaba con atención. Misty se sentía extraña; nunca había oído hablar tanto a James, normalmente sólo le escuchaba hablar cuando decía el lema del Team Rocket, una burlaba o algún insulto dirigido a Ash o a ella.

Estaba en trance por la suavidad de la voz de James. Se sonrojó por lo cerca que estaba de él, aunque se alegró de que fuese de noche y él no pudiese ver su sonrojo.

Después de que James terminó de contarle todo, Misty hizo todo lo posible para que James se sintiese mejor consigo mismo, diciéndole que Meowth probablemente estaría estresado y que regresaría pronto. También le dijo que Jessie, dondequiera que estuviese, lo habría perdonado. Misty destacó sobre todo que no era su culpa, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, esto parecía poco para consolar a James, quien parecía exhauso y pálido.

- Estoy solo.-murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella.

Misty, sin saber exactamente cómo responder, extendió la mano y la apoyó torpemente sobre su hombro, en un pequeño gesto de consuelo. Los ojos de James se cerraron y, por un tiempo, todo lo que se escuchó fue su rítmica respiración. Misty le miró pensando que estaba dormido; parecía tan apuesto...

Unos momentos después, James dijo unas palabras que lograron conmocionarla más que todo lo que la había contado.

- Quiero dejar el Team Rocket.

* * *

Brock miró su reloj y suspiró.

"No deberían estar afuera tan _tarde". _Pensó con tristeza.

Se preguntó si Misty habría encontrado a Ash y, si era así ¿qué diablos estaban haciendo? Sintió un poco de amargura al pensar que, tal vez, habían encontrado un interés amoroso que realizar durante esa noche. Aunque rápidamente deshechó esos pensamientos. Sabía que se estaba apresurando a sacar conjeturas. Pero sabía que el que Ash y Misty admitieran sus sentimientos parecía inevitable, aunque esperaba que eso no cambiase su relación como amigos.

El reloj sonó y Brock se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado la medianoche. Miró a Pikachu y fugazmente esperó que estuviese bien cuando él regresase. Se iba a marchar durante un par de minutos. Pikachu era un pokémon responsable y no creía que fuese a causar algún problema.

Brock se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Decidió ir a dar un corto paseo con la esperanza de encontrar a Ash o a Misty, o tal vez a ambos. Si no era así, al menos respiraría un poco de aire fresco. Caminó por el pasillo y bajó al vestíbulo. La enfermera Joy le lanzó una mirada de soslayo mientras Brock salía del Centro Pokémon y se aventuraba en la fría noche.

Brock tomó el camino de la izquierda, que estaba, obviamente destinado para medios recreativos. Estaba oscuro, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que era mucho más pintoresco a la luz del día. Había ramas bajas y un pequeño arroyo. Las raíces zigzagueaban frente a él. Distraídamente se preguntaba qué clase de pokémon viviría aquí y si alguien cuidaba de este parque. Tal vez podría encontrarse a la agente Mara haciendo la ronda de medianoche. El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró.

Una sombra se movía frente a él, provocando que se detuviera. Brock sigilosamente, agarró el cinturón donde llevaba sus pokeballs y, recordando que los había dejado con Pikachu, trató de ser lo más silencioso posible para ver lo que era.

Pero Brock no esperaba que hablase con él.

- ¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó una voz que Brock reconoció de inmediato.

- ¡Meowth!-dijo en una mezcla entre sorpresa y disgusto. Entonces, su curiosidad pudo con él y le preguntó:-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- No lo sé.-contestó Meowth honestamente.

Brock no podía decir que no le creía, pero con la desaparición de Jessie, no quería ser demasiado frívolo con el Team Rocket. Es posible que fuesen enemigos, pero tampoco iba a aumentar su dolor; no era ese tipo de persona.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con qué no lo sabes?

- Quiero decir que no lo sé.-respondió Meowth un poco enfadado.-Nunca antes había visto este lugar.

- ¿Y James?-preguntó Brock.

De alguna manera, Brock no creía que James tomase tan a la ligera la desaparición de Jessie.

El rostro de Meowth se ensombreció por un momento.

- No está muy bien. La situación le supera.-susurró Meowth y luego levantó la vista rápidamente.-Ni siquiera sé porqué te estoy contando esto.

Dicho esto, Meowth comenzó a alejarse. Brock suspiró.

- Estás perdido.-dijo Brock.-No creo que llegues muy lejos.

Meowth le miró por encima del hombro.

- ¿Y qué? Tengo que encontrar a James.

- ¿Cómo puedes encontrar a alguien si ni siquiera sabes dónde estás?

Meowth cruzó sus pequeñas patas, indignado, desafiante y evitando hablar. Brock le miraba.

- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo al Centro Pokémon?

Instantes después, Brock se sintió extraño, pero cuanto más pensaba en Jessie, le parecía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Después de todo, mientras el Team Rocket se estaba recuperando de un acontecimiento tan terrible, dudaba que estuviera muy interesado en robar Pokémon. Sino, sería morboso.

Meowth le miró con recelo. Brock se quedó quieto, esperando que Meowth tomase una decisión.

- Tengo comida.-dijo Brock.

Meowth se puso a su lado.

Brock comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Era más seguro que caminasen juntos, la noche podía guardar sorpresas no deseadas. Meowth le miró, comprobando que Brock estaba a su lado, no quería dejarlo atrás, no esa noche.

Era una especie de alianza silenciosa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Misty abrió uno de sus ojos azules y después el otro. Podía ver las hojas, ramas y la brillante luz del Sol por encima de ella. Sintió la tierra bajo ella, aunque apenas se notaba por el saco de dormir. Se quedó perpleja por un momento antes de recordar todos los acontecimientos recientes.

Había dormido con James.

Sonrojada, soltó un suspiro y se sentó, pasándose los dedos por su cabello pelirrojo sucio. Su coleta se había deshecho un poco y ahora estaba al nivel de la oreja. Misty se quitó la coleta y se la volvió a hacer como pudo. De repente, se quedó estática.

_"James todavía tiene que estar aquí"._ Pensó.

Aunque tal vez se había levantado y había ido a algún sitio.

Habían pasado toda la noche juntos, aun podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de James. Lo cierto es que lo había disfrutado, aunque eso era algo que no pensaba decirle nunca.

Lo buscó con la mirada y sentado en un árbol, mirándola, aunque por alguna razón, no había tratado de despertarla ni de llamar su atención de ninguna forma. Misty no esperaba encontrarlo así, mirándola tan fijamente y, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó.

_"¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando?"_ Pensó frenéticamente. _"Sólo es James"._

- Te quedaste.-dijo James sin rodeos.

A Misty no le gustaba su tono monótono y carente de emoción en la voz. Simplemente no sonaba como algo que, de forma natural, diría él. Por otra parte, James no tenía la culpa. Después de todo, sus dos únicos amigos habían desaparecido.

Misty sonrió, intentando animarle.

- Me quedé dormida.-dijo ella tímidamente.

James no respondió, pero se dio la vuelta, dejándola con la duda de si él quería que ella se fuese. Misty no encontró ninguna razón por la que James desearía que ella se quedase con él, asique se quitó unas cuantas hojas de la ropa y caminó para internarse de nuevo en el bosque.

- ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó James de repente, provocando que Misty saltase de la sorpresa.

Misty se giró para mirarle, sin saber qué decir.

- Tengo que volver al Centro Pokémon...estoy preocupada por Brock...y tengo que encontrar a Ash...ha estado desaparecido desde hace un tiempo.-dijo entrecortadamente.

Los ojos de James se abrieron como platos y Misty sintió una sensación rara en su estómago. Ambos pensaban lo mismo ¿Jessie y Ash estarían juntos?

Misty empezó a correr, dejando a James allí.

- Me tengo que ir.-dijo Misty con el pánico en su voz.-Tengo que irme ahora mismo.

James la observó mientras ella se alejaba, corriendo cada vez más en dirección al Centro Pokémon.

* * *

Misty casi derribó la puerta del Centro Pokémon. No fue muy discreta mientras buscaba a Brock. Su temperamento disminuyó cuando vio a Pikachu. Se acercó a él y casi gritó cuando vio quien estaba acurrucado junto a él.

- ¡Meowth!-gritó Misty enfadada.

Meowth abrió sus ojos rasgados y farfulló indignado antes de arquear la espalda y estirarse felinamente. Se sentó y la miró.

- Sí ¿qué quieres? El mocoso mayor me trajo aquí, por si te lo estabas preguntando ¡asique no me culpes por estar aquí!

Misty lo miró, preguntándose por qué Brock le traería aquí y debatiendo la posibilidad de hablar a Meowth de James de una forma más calmada, más civilmente. Recordó que Jessie había desaparecido y que Meowth también debía de estar afectado, asique trató de hablar, calmándose un poco.

- ¿Sabes? James estaba preocupado por ti anoche. No debiste abandonarlo de esa manera.

- ¿Has hablado con James? ¿Dónde está? Tengo que encontrarlo.

Misty asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

- Es mejor que vayas pronto a hablar con él, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

- ¿Y tú cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-preguntó Meowth suspicazmente.-James y tú ¿habéis pasado la noche juntos?

Misty se sonrojó y Meowth sonrió con malicia. Meowth se dirigió hacia la puerta a toda prisa, olvidándose de que no sabía dónde estaba su compañero, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando chocó contra la pierna de Brock.

- ¡Meowth!-dijo Brock sobresaltado.-¿A dónde vas?

- ¡Tengo que encontrar a James! ¡Apártate!

Meowth se acomodó y les miró. Por un momento nadie habló hasta que Misty recordó la razón original de su visita.

- ¿Sabes algo de Ash?-le preguntó a Brock.-Estaba pensando que, tal vez...

- No, creí que habías salido a buscarlo anoche.-respondió Brock.-Estaba preocupado por ti, al ver que no volvías. ¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

Misty volvió a sonrojarse.

- Bueno, es que, verás...

- Ha pasado la noche con James.-respondió Meowth mientras miraba suspicazmente cómo Misty se sonrojaba cada vez más.

- ¡Misty! De todas las personas que conozco nunca me habría imaginado eso de ti.-la reprendió Brock.-¿Cómo qué habéis pasado la noche juntos? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

- No es eso.-respondió Misty cada vez más sonrojada.-Sólo dormimos, te lo aseguro.

- Pero por tu cara, puedo ver que te ha gustado "dormir" con James ¿no es así, niña?-dijo Meowth intentando meterla en un aprieto.

Misty dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

- Voy a ir a hablar con James y comprobar que está bien.-dijo Misty.

- Voy contigo.-dijo Meowth acompañándola.

- Me encantaría ir con vosotros y hablar con James para saber cuáles son sus intenciones contigo, porque desde luego, espero que esto no sea un plan para secuestrar a Pikachu, no creo que sea capaz de llegar a esos extremos; aunque claro, tampoco me esperaba que vosotros dos hubiéseis...-dijo Brock.-...pero da la casualidad de que la enfermera Joy podría necesitar ayuda con los Pokémon, asique tal vez puedo conseguir una cita...

Brock se detuvo ante la mirada de disgusto de Misty.

- Cuida de Pikachu.-ordenó Misty.

- Pero Misty...

- ¡Nada de peros!-le cortó Misty.-Sabes perfectamente que Pikachu no puede quedarse solo. ¿Quieres que lo lleve conmigo y con el Team Rocket?

- Nunca voy a conseguir una cita...-murmuró Brock.

Misty se marchó con Meowth.

* * *

Misty no creía que James se hubiese movido ni un centímetro desde que ella se había ido. Meowth corrió hacia su compañero y amigo y saltó directamente hacia su pecho, moviendo sus pequeñas garras y gritando.

- ¡Pero James! ¿Cómo has podido pasar la noche con la niñata esta? ¿En qué estabas pensando? Y lo más importante ¿qué habéis hecho?

James abrió al máximo sus ojos verdes cuando abrazó a Meowth, sollozando. Misty no pudo evitar una sonrisa agradecida.

- ¡Suéltame ya, James!-exclamó Meowth. James lo soltó, poniéndose serio de repente. Meowth se dio cuenta y le preguntó:-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

- Creo que deberíamos, ya sabes...-balbuceó James sintiendo la mirada impaciente de Meowth sobre él.

- ¡Dilo de una vez!-dijo Meowth.

- Creo que deberíamos dejarlo.-dijo James abruptamente.

Al terminar de hablar, James miró hacia el suelo.

- ¿Dejarlo?-preguntó Meowth confuso.

- El Team Rocket.-respondió James.

En el silencio que siguió a esas palabras, Misty comenzó a sentirse un poco incómoda. Sabía que no pertenecía a allí, con el Team Rocket. Pero algo en su corazón la prohibía marcharse. Su mente la decía lo contrario. ¿Y si estuviera molestando?

Aclarándose la garganta, les miró con tristeza cuando ambos miembros del Team Rocket la miraron.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya.-susurró.-No quiero molestar.

James se puso de pie por primera vez desde que se encontró con él anoche.

- No puedes irte todavía.-dijo James sonriendo.-No te hemos dado las gracias.

Meowth asintió.

- ¿Por qué?-preguntó Misty consciente de que se estaba sonrojando.

- Por todo.-respondió James.

Misty se llevó las manos a la espalda y tocó la tierra con la zapatilla.

- Oh, no era nada...de verdad...sólo quería ayudar.

James asintió.

- Pero nos ayudaste y queremos hacer algo a cambio.-dijo James.-Recuerda que vamos a salir del Team Rocket. Vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a hacer el bien.-hizo una mueca.-Bien...podríamos empezar ahora.

- ¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Meowth.

James miró a Meowth.

- ¿Quieres decir que no vamos a dejarlo juntos?-preguntó James con el labio temblando y los ojos aguados.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Por supuesto que vamos a dejarlo juntos, compañero!-Meowth se subió al hombro de James.-¡Incluso aunque no estemos en el Team Rocket seguimos siendo un equipo!

James le sonrió, agradecido.

- Gracias, Meowth. Vayámonos ya...todavía tenemos que decírselo al jefe...

- James...-murmuró Meowth.

- Vamos todos juntos.-ofreció Misty.-Que nadie se quede atrás.

James le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

- Gracias, Misty.-dijo James.

Misty sonrió avergonzada. James no la había llamado niñata o mocosa, como solía hacer. Meowth la miró y cuando la mirada de Misty y la suya se cruzaron, Meowth sonrió con picardía y la guiñó un ojo. Las mejillas de Misty cada vez estaban más sonrojadas.

- Vámonos.-tartamudeó Misty.

Misty sintió algo agarrarla de la mano. Mirando hacia abajo, vio un guante negro. Su mirada subió por la manga blanca hasta que finalmente encontró unos ojos esmeralda mirándola.

- James...

- Mejor así.-respondió James.

El trío comenzó a caminar por el bosque, reconociendo el camino. Los árboles estaban a cada lado de ellos y el aire era fresco con la llegada de la noche. Misty sonrió mientras miraba la belleza del bosque. Deseó que la noche anterior hubiese durado un poco más. Pero James todavía estaba agarrando su mano y, por alguna razón, la hacía sentirse mejor que mirar el paisaje.

No habían ido muy lejos cuando dos personas, fácilmente reconocibles les cortaron el paso. Los tres se detuvieron.

- ¿Ash?-preguntó Misty.

- ¿Jessie?-preguntó James.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Pero, de repente, un breve temblor sacudió la tierra. Una manada de Sawsbuck se dirigía hacia ellos. Misty dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero tropezó con una piedra. Su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás lentamente a medida que los Sawsbuck se acercaban cada vez más a ella. Entonces, el cuerpo de Misty fue cubierto por el de un hombre, protegiéndola y haciéndose él vulnerable; poniéndose en peligro para que ella estuviera a salvo.

Los dos estaban juntos, protegiéndose mutuamente, porque mientras James la protegía con su cuerpo, Misty cubría su cabeza para que no sufriera muchas lesiones.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, James?-preguntó Jessie.

_"¿Y qué estaba haciendo con Misty?" _Pensó Ash.

Misty miró a Jessie y a Ash, pero ahora, su prioridad era James.

Meowth se acercó a ellos, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, preocupado por James.

Misty sentía algo totalmente desconocido. Un ardiente deseo la empujaba a cuidar a James, a preocuparse por él, a saber qué tal se encontraba. Era la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido en su vida. Porque con James se sentía protegida.

Por suerte, las heridas de James no eran graves. Misty suspiró de alivio y se arrodilló junto a él. Los ojos de James estaban cerrados y su rostro relajado. Él la había salvado. Misty se sorprendió a sí misma mirándolo y luego negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Estará bien?-preguntó Meowth sacando a Misty de sus pensamientos.

Misty sonrió.

- Vivirá.-dijo con voz suave.-Estará bien. Cuidaré de él.

En ese preciso momento, los ojos de James se abrieron un poco y luego apretó un poco la mandíbula. Respiró entrecortadamente un par de veces y después, agarró su mano.

- Duele.-se quejó James.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Es que acaso querías morir, James?-grió Meowth.

James lo miró fijamente.

- Se dirigían a Misty.-murmuró James como si eso lo explicase todo.

Meowth se calmó un poco.

- Tienes que recuperarte, James.-susurró Meowth con voz seria.

Misty nunca había oído a Meowth hablar tan seriamente. Al parecer James también le había oído, porque puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Meowth y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

- Lo haré. Somos un equipo.-dijo James.

Misty no sabía qué hacer además de mirarlos. Estos momentos del Team Rocket la hacían sentirse un poco marginada, pero le encantaba verlos.

James se sentó lentamente.

- Probablemente deberíamos reanudar la marcha.-dijo James.-O volverá a anochecer.

- Creo que deberíamos pasar aquí la noche.-dijo Misty con firmeza.-Deberías descansar un rato. Además, no creo que nadie venga por aquí a menudo.

- Estás en lo cierto.-dijo James.

- Iré a ver qué tal está Jessie.-ofreció Meowth.

James lo miró.

- Está bien.-dijo James.-Pero no tardes.

- Descuida, regresaré pronto.-dijo Meowth.

James lo envolvió en un abrazo.

- Eres el mejor Meowth.-gritó James.-¡Gracias!

- ¡Suéltame, James!

- Lo siento.-dijo James sonriendo.

Misty sonrió. ¿Cómo habrían podido convertirse en criminales con lo cariñosos que eran?

* * *

Meowth suspiró preguntándose porqué James querría dejar el Team Rocket, aunque era comprensible. James adoraba a los Pokémon y ellos le adoraban a él. No sería capaz de robar el Pokémon de otro si eso pudiera hacer infeliz al Pokémon.

No sabía si Jessie también se apuntaría a dejar el Team Rocket y tampoco sabía a dónde irían James y él, pero ya encontrarían la manera de pasar todas las dificultades con las que se encontrarían. Y algo le decía que la mocosa pelirroja podría ir con ellos.

¿Dónde estaría Jessie? ¿Y por qué habría desaparecido?

Unas voces provenientes de unos matorrales le hicieron acercarse. Pero, al hacerlo, se quedó lívido.

¿Jessie y Ash estaban haciendo lo que él pensaba? ¡Pero si estaban desnudos por el amor de Dios!

Sería mejor regresar cuanto antes con James.

* * *

James puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió.

- Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Meowth ahora.

- Tal vez se esté divirtiendo.-dijo Misty tratando de hacer una hoguera.

- No sé qué haría si Meowth no estuviera.-dijo James.

Pero unos labios sobre los suyos le hicieron callar, aunque, rápidamente, correspondió al beso y atrajo a Misty hacia él.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que un lívido Meowth estaba viendo la escena con la boca abierta.


End file.
